Total Drama Veterans vs Newbies
by TotalDramaGirl01
Summary: This is a story with my own OCs and then 7 of the veterans from seasons 1 through 6. Join Chris, Mackenzie, and a few other interns and a special guest. Who is it? Find out in the first chapter. The first challenge is a hidden challenge and watch each of the two teams try to win first class to the first destination
1. Chapter 1: Arrival and First Challenge

On a very cloudy, almost rainy day, Chis was holding an umbrella. "Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama! Last season, Addie and Dylan went head to head in a battle the sexes. In the end, Addie triumphed and shared her winngs. Now we're heading on a plane around the world. Returning contestants from seasons one through six and some newbies including last season's Addie and Dylan. So without any further adu, let's introduce our returning veterans"

"First up is the evil couple Alejandro and Heather!" The mentioned couple walked out of a limo and not holding hands or anything. "Um, we are not a couple anymore because I caught him cheating on me and denied it," said Heather as she walked passed Chris. "Heather please, you are being overdramatic. Nothing happened between that girl and I. I was only giving her a Spanish lesson." Heather stomped on his foot, "Yeah, then why did I see you-" Heather started to say but then got interrupted by Chris. "As much as I love this, we need to get going," said Chris.

"Now here's Trent and Sugar," he said as the musician and pagent princess walked out of the limo. Trent had a scared look and his hands over his ears. "Chris, you just had to pair me up with her in the limo," Trent said annoyed. Chris just smiled and chuckled. "Trent, wait! Have I told you about the one pagent where I won by rapping as-" Sugar started to tell him but Chris had cut her off. "No one cares Sugar so shut up!" Sugar just pouted as she and Trent walked under the tent that kept them dried from the rain.

"Next is Dave," and as if on cue, Dave walked out of the limo. "Hey Chris, it's actualy great to be on the show," Dave had his hair grown back from when it was burned off from Pahkitew Island. "Well don't get too comfortable because here's Sky and Ella," said Chris and Dave was really ticked to see Sky again. "Dave! Look, I am so sorry for what happ-" Sky began to say but Ella started to sing "_Oh Dave my prince how I have missed you so. I'm happy to be with you again on this show!_" "Ella shut up! We are not going through that again," Chris said.

"It's time to introduce some familiar faces like last season's winner and runner-up, Addie and Dylan," said Chris as the German and Dylan walked then ran to the tent. Addie was getting soaked then she saw Alejandro come out and covered her from the rain with his shirt. They got to the tent and Al wringed out his shirt. "Thanks Alejandro," Addie said wringing out her long hair that was straightened instead of being curled. She was being assisted by an intern with a black cowboy hat and blonde hair. "Here's a towel," he said in a heavy German accent. Addie knew he was a fellow German like her. "Thanks, um, I don't know your name," she said. The intern smiled and said, "My name is Jordan." "Enough" Chris said, "now for some new faces. Oh and the confessional booth is right there," he said as he pointed to the middle of the airport.

_Confessionals~~~~~~~_  
><em>Addie- It's great to be back this season. Jordan is already nice and so is Al. But I'm with Link, I can't be like Bridgette in World Tour<em>

_Jordan- Chris said that the interns can use these confessionals. Well, Addie's a sweet girl but she's taken and I'm not like Dylan_

_Heather- I can't believe that Alejandro had moved on already. Well that's just great *realizes what she just said* not that I'm jealous_

_Dave- Great! Sky is back and now she wants to be nice to me? Well it's a little late for that now_

_Sky- How am I going to make it up with Dave and let him know that I really like him?_

"Next up is our Hawaiian girl Madison," Chris said introducing as a girl with long brown hair and blonde highlights was running in the rain. She had sapphire blue eyes, a yellow tank top, pink short shorts, and grey gladiator sandals on. "Hey everyone great to be here," Madison said as she sat down next to Dave. "Hi you're Dave right? You were my favorite person from Pahkitew Island. It's a shame what Sky did to you and I wouldn't have done that," Madison said and then she and Dave both blushed

_Confessionals~~~~~~~_  
><em>Dave- Madison seems like a cool girl. She's already better than Sky<em>

_Madison- Dave may be a germaphobe, but he's still sweet and smart_

_Sky- I can't believe that Dave is falling for that stupid Hawiian girl. I don't know if I can ever gain his trust back_

"Everyone this is Jennifer" Chris sais as a soaked cowgirl entered the tent. She had waist length strawberry blonde hair, a white tank top, a pink and black plaid fully unbuttoned, cowgirl boots to her mid calf over her skinny jeans. "Hey ya'll happy to be here, even though I'm freezing," Jennifer said. As she said that, another two interns came to help her with towels. One had brown, short hair and brown eyes. The other had blonde hair and green eyes. "Thanksboth of you, this is so sweet" she said as both of the interns smiled at her. "Josiah, Hunter, quit talking to the contestants. Next contestants are Colton and Judd," said Chris.

Two boys walked out and they were running to the tent. Colton had black, short, spiky hair. He was wearing a red shirt, black leather jacket, and his pants and shoes were black as well. Judd was wearing a yellow and black plaid, flannel shirt. Along with blue jeans and black cowboy boots. He had brown, spiky hair and blue eyes. "Hey great to meet you and can't wait to play some music this season," Colton said as he checked his guitar. "Yeah and I hope I can party a lot," said an almost screaming Judd.

"Well that's everyone I belive, and good thing too. The wind is picking up pretty good," said Chris. Mackenzie looked outside and exclaimed, "Wait! There's a girl out there trying to get to the tent." Colton looked up and saw the girl and felt bad, so he went out with his jacket to help her. He placed his jacket around the girl and carried her bridal style to the tent. Colton sat her down easy in a seat. "Are you okay miss, um I don't even know your name," Colton said as Trent and Judd helped her with drying off. The girl looked up and then told them, "My name is Piper." Colton's eyes widened.

_Confessionals~~~~~~~_  
><em>Colton- Could that be the girl I've been looking for since I was ten years old? Maybe it's just a coinencidence...or not. I need to see if it is her or not<em>

_Piper- That boy is really nice. He kinda reminds me of a boy I was friends with but then I moved. He gave me a necklace before I moved but I don't think I remember his name at all_

"So I think that's everyone now. So I bet you all are thinking that it's a veterans versus newbies competition right? Well you're right! No team names, it's just veterans and newbies. So choose a captain for each team now"," Chris said and team did that.  
>*With the Veterans*<br>No one was decisive on who should be the leader. "I should be the leader because I've been in almost all of the seasons," Heather exclaimed. "Well, I think we should have someone talented and beautiful, so it should be me," explained Sugar. Her and Heather were going back and forth on who should be the team leader. Alejandro rolled his eyes and then Sky was trying to talk to Dave, but he was ignoring her. Yet, he was looking over at Madison with the newbies. "How about Alejandro is the leader and leave it as that?" Trent said and his team looked at him and Dave agreed. "Fine Al can be the leader," Heather said as Alejandro shuttered at that. "You know I don't like to be called that," he said and they just started to bicker.

*With the newbies*  
>Madison stood up and walked away from all the arguing between Addie and Piper on who should be leading the team. She saw Dave looking at her. She blushed but held it back before Dave could see it<p>

_Confessionals~~~~~~~~_  
><em>Madison-Well with the whole Addie vs Piper argument, Dylan still wanting to be with Addie, Jennifer and Judd not caring and talking about how they both lived on a farm. Josiah and Hunter were betting on who would get with Jenn. This team is a working progress. It's still weird that the interns were trying to bet on who was going to hook up with Jennifer first.<em>

Madison got irritated and didn't want to butt in, but she had to stop them before they start to pull on each other's hair. "Well how about a number game?" she asked and then her team looked at her confused. "Like pick a number between one and ten. Whoever is the closest is the leader," she finally finished. "Great idea Madison! I pick six," said Piper. "And I'll guess three," exclaimed Addie. "The number was two so I guess Addie is our team leader," Madison said announcing to her team.

"Great, now that we have the leaders, it's time for the first challenge. There is a golden idol hidden somewhere throughout the airport. Whichever team finds it, gets to fly in the first class to our very first destination. So get ready, get set, and go," Chris said as both team grabbed umbrellas for each member and headed off.

On the newbies team, Piper and Colton were walking together. "So Piper, what made you want to join this season? Just wondering," Colton asked. She smiled and said "I came because I hope to find a friend I have not seen since I was ten," she said as the wind started to pick up again. "That's almost the same reason that I'm here. This one girl I met about seven years ago and then she moved. I never saw her again. I gave her a special engraved locket before she left," he said as they continued to walk.

Addie was walking with Dylan and they were actually having a great conversation. "My mom really appreciated the money you gave for our family, thanks again for that," said Dylan. Addie then smiled, "It was no problem really. I knew your family had bills to pay off so it's just my way of being a good friend," she told him then walked on ahead

_Confessionals~~~~~~~_  
><em>Dylan- I'm really glad I can talk to her. With the money that she gave me, helped pay off all the bills we had. I heard that her and Link has had some problems in their relationship. Maybe they broke up or...no I promised her that her and I would just stay friends. But I still like her, a lot. I just don't know what to do<em>

_Addie- Over the year break from this season and last, Link and I have been growing a little apart. When he came with my family to Germany, he seemed jealous when some of the guys of my Fatherland were flirting with me. I don't know how this relationship will work out now_

With Jennifer, Judd, and Madison, they thought that they saw something that was the idol, but it wasn't it. "Do you ever have that feeling that someone is watching you?" asked Jennifer. Judd then smiled and made a creepy owl noise to where Jenn didn't see him doing it. Jennifer then came a little closer to Judd and he held her to protect her from "creepy animals". "Judd, do you think that you can stop messing with Jenn?" asked Madison and she was mad. "I'm sorry that I did that but I really wanted to get closer to Jennifer," Judd said then let go of Jenn and gave a glare at Madison but didn't let her see it.

_Confessionals~~~~~~~_  
><em>Judd- Madison won't let me have my fun messing with Jenn. So, I might just kinda 'flirt' with her and see how she likes it. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to get Jennifer to like me first before Josiah or Hunter do<em>

_Madison- Maybe I should have taken leadership. Then I would have shown my lamo ex boyfriend that he was wrong about me being weak. That's why I try not to show how I feel around Dave...not that I like him or anything *nervous laugh then a sigh*_

_Jennifer- I can't believe Judd did that! Well, at least I hope that Josiah wouldn't do that to me or Hunter. Although, Josiah looks very familiar though. He looks like a guy who I dated a few years ago. Hmm_

*With the Veterans*  
>Alejandro decided that he was going to separate himself from Heather and the rest of his team. He then decided that he was going to find his younger sister and getting her home instead of helping his team with the challenge. He had found her trying to tranqualize a bear for a probably a future challenge. Alejandro was going to help her, but she managed to do it and was dragging the bear away. "Wow, she actually shot that bear down. She may have done that but she still needs to head home and stay with Jose," he whispered to himself and then walked away. Mackenzie stopped when she saw her big brother. She wondered why he was there and not with his team. "Hey Al! What are you doing here? You're usually the one to go and win the challenges," she said. He ignored her and walked off.<p>

_Confessionals~~~~~~~_  
><em>Mackenzie- Why was he there? I wonder if he was there and trying to get me home? Well news flash, I want to be here. Jose wasn't the best to me. He wouldn't let me go out with friends even though I was done with all of my schoolwork<em>

Trent had gotten the short end of the stick and he had to be with the crybaby Dave. "I still can't believe that Sky did that to me. Her and having a boyfriend, then I go bald, amd finally I got left behind on that stupid island! Then-" Dave started to say but got interrupted by an annoyed Trent. "I don't care! You need to move on from Sky. I've moved on from Gwen. There got to be some other girl here right now that you like, right?" Trent asked and Dave just nodded his head. "I think that new girl Madison, is pretty cute," said Dave as he rubbed the back of his head. "Dave listen. I can help you get Madison to like you and all you have to do is be yourself," Trent said explaining.

_Confessionals~~~~~~~_  
><em>Dave- Trent's right! If I want Madison to like me, I need to just be myself. Even though I am a germaphobe, I hope that doesn't scare her off<em>

_Trent- Dave seems a little nervous around pretty girls. Not that I like Madison, she is beautiful, but I have my eye set on one of the new girls. A shy girl that seems like she's lost in this big world. I'm not not saying who it is at all_

Sky and Sugar were walking while Ella was walking ahead and trying to help some of the animals that have been harmed by the rain. Sky was walking with the umbrella over her and saulking just a little and Sugar saw this. "What is with you? You should be happy that Dave is not after you anymore," Sugar said. "I don't know to be honest. I broke up with Keith as soon I got back home. I thought that I would feel like an independent girl, but I don't know," Sky said but noticed that neither Sugar or Ella was paying any attention to her. She then sighed then kept walking on to see if she can try to find the idol.

_Confessionals~~~~~~~_  
><em>Sky- I really want Dave to forgive me, but I also just want to talk to him *sigh* For once, I don't know what to do<em>

*With Dave and Trent*  
>Dave was walking ahead and then saw Madison walking by herself. "She must have gotten away from her group. Why don't you go and talk to her Dave?" Trent asked. "I don't think I can Trent," Dave said nervously. "Look, she's freezing from the rain. You could offer her your umbrella since it looks like she lost hers, and try to find the idol together," Trent explained and Dave got a big smile on his face. He then walked over to the soaked Hawaiian girl.<p>

Madison was walking and shivering in the cold rain. After a while, she thought she was numb because she wasn't feeling any rain beating on her. She looked over and saw Dave holding an umbrella over her head. "Dave? Why are you here? Won't your team hate you for helping out the opposing team?" asked Madison. Dave shook his head, "I doubt it. They are nowhere near this area. Plus, I'd do anything to help you out," he said as Madison looked at him with relief. She blushed but then held it back just like the first time but this time, Dave caught it. Madison realized it and then said, "Dave, this is very sweet, but I need to get back to my team. See you later," she said as she left to find her teammates

_Confessionals~~~~~~~_  
><em>Madison- I don't want to risk my game with Dave in my way. I actually think he saw me blush. I can't believe that I let my emotions spill out like that! I'm such an idiot!<em>

_Dave- Madison blushed at me? Does she actually have a crush on me? If she does, maybe her feeling are as true as Sky's were in Pahkitew Island_

*With Addie and Dylan*  
>Addie and Dylan were walking and Addie had found a poncho in the tent they were in before the challenge. Dylan held it over the both of them. "Why would Chris have us do this challenge in the storm?" asked Addie. Dylan chuckled and said, "It's Chris. He wouldn't care if it was below freezing." The wind was really strong and it started to blow Addie off of the ground. Dylan grabbed her hand and held on to the nearest heavy object and made sure that she didn't blow away. One of the interns, Jordan, was walking and saw them in trouble. He went over and helped Dylan to save his friend. Jordan also grabbed Addie's arm and pulled her down. "Thanks Jordan for helping me save her," Dyaln said. Addie was scared and had her arms around both guys.<p>

"You know, I bet this whole airport has been serached. since there are fourteen of us, someone would have found it earlier. The only other place it could be is on the plane!" Addie exclaimed. "Great thinking! I can't believe I was so stupid to cheat on you. Maybe sometime, we could get back together?" Dylan asked. Addie had a shocked look on her face and couldn't believe he just said. "Dylan ou are so unbelievable! What happened to use just being friends? Ugh!" she said as she stormed off mad towards the plane.

"Man what is wrong with you?" asked Jordan. Dylan looked up at him and said, "I don't know. I still love her, but it's clear that she doesn't. I wish I can move on but I can't. Jordan, is there anyway that I can move on?" Jordan helped him up and said, "Yes there is. Let Addie be herself and let her try to go through the challenges on her own. Help her only when she needs it," then he walked off.

_Confessionals~~~~~~~_  
><em>Dylan- Jordan does have a point. I just need to leave her alone when she wants her space. Hopefully Jordan will help me out<em>

_Jordan- Dylan just needs to calm down. Plus, I kinda have a crush on Addie too_

On the plane, Addie looked in economy class and found nothing but rats. "Eww this is so gross! This is about as bad as the economy class from World Tour," she said as she walked to the first class area. In the process, she tripped on a bump in the floor and somehow twisted her ankle. "Somebody help! Dylan? Are you there? Anyone?" Addie yelled then she heard someone coming. She help her ankle and hoped that it was one of her teammates and not any of the veterans. It was Dylan but also Jordan, Piper and Colton. "Boy am I glad to see you guys," she said as she tried to get up off of the floor.

She was struggling to get up, "Dylan? Do you think that you can help me up please?" she asked as she held her hand up. He took her hand and gently pulled her up. "Thanks a lot," she said. As she was on the ground, she saw something golden underneath a seat. "Piper, I think I saw the idol under that front left seat. Go check please?" she asked nicely and Piper found it. "Awesome work Addie! We found it!" Piper said and then Chris announced over the speakers everywhere, "Team Newbies won. Everyone on the plane now!"

Once everyone was on the plane, Alejandro walked over to Dylan who was still supporting Addie. "What happened to you?" he asked. "I think I twisted my ankle, but I should be okay soon," Addie said as she hung on to Dylan. "Well I do hope you get better soon, and congrats on the first win of the season," Alejandro said as he kissed the top of her hand then walked away. Addie just wiped the top of her hand and turned her head. "I am so not falling for him like every other girl," she said as she and Dylan smiled. Chris finally got on the plane and said, "Newbies, great job beating the veterans. As a prize, you get to fly first class all the way to our first destination," and then the newbies cheered.

"Also, there is no elimination, just the veterans and them in the lo- I mean economy class part of the plane," he exclaimed and most of the veterans griped about it. Ella didn't care where she was as long as she was with her good friends. All of the interns got on board the plane and then they headed off to their first country of the season.

In economy class, Heather was complaining about it being disgusting. "Well, at least Gwen and Courtney aren't here to mess with you," Alejandro said pointing out. Ella was trying to sing but Sugar stopped her. Sky was really trying to talk to Dave to forgive her but she couldn't. He then got up and headed over to the confessional booth but he bumped into Madison on the way there. "Oh, hey there Madi," Dave said. Madison hasn't heard the name Madi in a while. "Hey Dave. Thanks for earlier and lending me your umbrella. That was really sweet of you," she said and then left.

_Confessionals~~~~~~~_  
><em>Madison- It's actually been a while since someone had called me Madi. My ex was the only one who did and I haven't seen or heard from my parents in a long time. I ended up taking a medical internship and a hula dancing club. And since I am from Hawaii, I also learned how to twirl fire<em>

_Dave- I wish there was some way that I can get Madison to like me. I think with Trent's help, I can move on from Sky_

In first class, Dylan was helping Addie onto one of the couches in the first class section. He placed her injured ankle on a pillow and placed a bag of ice on it then she groined a little in pain. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I don't know why I said that. It's just that-" Dylan said then got interrupted by Addie placing her hand on his. "Dylan it's fine. It's just, Link and I hit a bad bump in our relationship. When you started talking about you and I getting back together, it got me thinking back to last season," she said as she started to look out of the window. Dylan could tell she needed alone time so he walked away and Jordan smiled.

Piper and Colton were sitting next to each other and chatting about their childhood. "Wow you sound a lot like this girl I used to hang out withmany years ago. I gave her a necklace to remember me by," said Colton. He then yawned and went to sleep . Piper moved to the seat in front of him. "Could he really be that boy from when I was a kid?" she said whispering to herself. She looked at him and smile. "I think he could be but there's one thing that boy would know. And that's the reason why I had to leave," she continued to whisper and then looked out the window.

Jennifer was in a different part of first class and she was dealing with Judd, Josiah, and Hunter next to her. "Josiah, Hunter, don't you two have a job to do?" she asked. They nodded and then left to do their jobs as interns. "So look, I'm sorry that I scared you earlier to-" Judd started to say and then Jennifer interrupted him. "Save it! I hate it when guys do that to me. I already dealt with selfish guys who just wanted to be with me and then that never worked out for them. So just leave me alone!" Jenn said then left for a different part in tears.

_Confessionals~~~~~~~_  
><em>Jennifer- I can't believe that Judd, a country folk like me, would try to get with me by scaring me. Guys are just unbelievable!<em>

_Judd- WOW! Jennifer has some spice to the sweetness to her. That just makes me want to go after her even more._

Hunter and Josiah talked about their plan to try and get Jennifer. "So is it agreed that we try and make Judd lose it for his team and then they vote him off. Then it's between each of us to fight for her, even if that means getting fired," Hunter said. "Yep that's the plan and I think I will the one who will win this bet," said Josiah and then they shook hands

_Confessionals~~~~~~~_  
><em>Josiah- To be quite honest, I don't know if I will win the bet but I do have some advantage of it. Jennifer was right about her and I dating a few years ago. I changed the hair color from blonde to brown and got colored contacts. So, that's why she doesn't exactly recognize me at all<em>

_Hunter- I have known Jenn since she was a little girl. I only knew her for a few years, but I remember her but she doesn't remember me at all. It stinks but she had two pigtails when she was younger. Now she looks absolutely beautiful._

Chris was sitting in the accomentary area for the host and his special guest. She had charcoal black hair, icey blue eyes, black leggings, a yellow 3/4 sleeve shirt, and brown gladiator sandals. "Thank for having me join you on your cast and letting me help host the season," the girl said. "Not a problem Rylee, my sweetheart," said Chris. "Thanks so much dad, but I hope you realize I'm nothing like you at all," said Rylee. "Yes I know that," Chris said. "Find out where we head to first and who will be the first to be eliminated here on Total Drama-" Chris started to say then got interrupted. "Veterans versus Newbies!" Rylee said finishing the statement.

_**I am finally done with my first chapter of this story. I've been busy with college here lately and I won't be able to update as often. There will be a poll on my profile to vote on who you would like to see elminated first. Hope you liked this and sorry for it being so long. I wrote it out on paper then typed it out. R & R and thank you~TotalDramaGirl01**_


	2. Chapter 2: Great Barrier Reef

"Last time on Total Drama Veterans vs Newbies, 7 veterans from seasons one to six came to battle out for $1,000,000 against 7 new contestants including Addie and Dylan from last season. All of them came to an airport and had their first challenge and Dylan was being himself with Addie just like last season. Everyone splitted up in groups to try and find the idol. The newbies ended up winning and there was sadly no elimination. Addie twisted her ankle and Alejandro was trying to flirt with her again. Is that his stradegy? And watch as my daughter helps out with torturing all of these teens, right here on Total Drama Veterans vs Newbies!" Chris said. Rylee stood next to him and shook her head no, "I'm nothing like you dad!"

On the plane, all of the contestants were sound asleep except for Addie and Piper. "Congrats again on finding the idol for our team," said Piper. "No problem," Addie said as she tried to get up off of the couch. She tried standing and then toppled over on the ground. "Addie! Are you okay?" asked Piper as she kneeled next to her teammate. All Addie was doing was holding her ankle and groaned in pain. She about yelled and could have woken up the entire cast on the plane.

Rylee was actually awake and she was walking over to the first class for a morning snack. She then saw Addie on the floor and wanted to help her out. Rylee held out her hand and pulled Addie up. She then placed Addie on the couch, grabbed her snack, and left.

Confessionals:  
>Addie- Rylee seemed pretty nice. I wonder if she's an intern or something<p>

Rylee- I guess you can say that I'm "intern" but even though my dad has me here and told me that I would help host this show. I really didn't want to be here, but it's better than being with my cheating boyfriend at home. It's not like my dad would care or anything

Dylan was walking to go and check up on Addie and see how she was doing. He then bumps into a girl, Rylee. "I'm so sorry Dylan," she said as she got up off of the floor. Dylan got up and looked at her. "It's fine really. I should have watched where I was going. See you later," he said then walked off.

Dylan got to the room that Addie and Piper were in. He saw that she was in pain, "Hey Addie, what happened?" he asked. "I tried to walk on my ankle and then I collasped on the floor. Luckily this one girl helped me up," she said as she held her ankle. Dylan saw this and then went to the common area for a bag of ice. He saw Madison in there doing some yoga, "Wow I didn't know that you could do that," he said. She was startled and then fell on the floor. She got up and was a little mad. "Dylan! You shouldn't just startle me like that," she said as she rolled up her yoga mat. "I'm sorry for that. I really am," he said but she just walked out. He grabbed a bag of ice and went back to the first class room.

Confessionals:  
>Dylan- It looks like she was really mad at me, but I wasn't trying to scare her<p>

Madison- I do yoga to calm myself. It's a morning ritual I do everyday back in Hawaii. I figured I might as well do still even on a plane. Plus, I really shouldn't have lashed out at Dylan like that. He didn't know and now I shouldn't be angry at him

Madison was walking out of the confesional and hit someone with the door. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for that sir," she said as she helped him up. The boy had a blue long-sleeved shirt, grey pants, and dark brown shoes. He had short, brown hair and he also had icy blue eyes. He also was very pale. "It's fine. My name is Craig. Thanks for helping me up," said Craig. "My name is Madison, nice to meet you too. I have to leave but hope to see you soon," she said as she left.

In economy class, the veterans were trying to get Ella to shut up. "Ella please stop trying to sing! No one wants to hear you sing at all," said Sugar. Ella just frowned and then sat down, Heather was sleeping with her head on Alejandro's lap. She fluttered her eyes and woke up. "Good morning seniorita. Did you have a pleasant slumber?" asked Alejandro as he gently stroked her hair. Heather realized what was going on and then quickly got up off of his lap and looked disgusted. "No I didn't. I don't even know how I ended up like that," she said and then sat up. "I was just sitting here last night and then you just laid your head on my lap and fell asleep," he said and then Heather stood up and stormed off.

Confessionals:  
>Heather: I so did not do that on purpose at all. It was an accident that happened! I do not like that jerk anymore<p>

Alejandro: She still likes me and she'll eventually come through

Alejandro walked out of the confessionals and then saw Dave looking over at the first class at Madison. He looked confused and decided to go and bust him for being interested in a person of the other team. Before he could get there, he felt hands on his shoulders and they pulled him back behind a wall. It was his sister. "Are you really going to ruin Dave's chance of love with Madison? How would you like it if someone tried to do that to you?" she asked. "Look sis, I don't need your advice. Plus, what do you know about love anyway?" asked Alejandro with a cruel tone in his voice. Mackenzie looked down, "I know enough to know that you really love Heather and that flirting with another girl doesn't feel right to you. Am I right brother?" she asked. Alejandro nodded and then Mackenzie left.

"Addie I'm back with the ice," Dylan said but slipped and landed on her ankle. "Dylan! Get off of my foot!" Addie yelled as she pushed him off. Jordan ran in and helped Dylan up and motioned that he needed to talk to him alone.

Jordan and Dylan walked out and then Jordan started to talk to him. "Dylan, what happened in there?" asked Jordan. Dylan sat down and said, "I just slipped and just so happened to land on her ankle. It wasn't on purpose though." Jordan can see that Dylan was being very sincere and patted him on the back. "Look, it'll be okay. Just leave her alone and only help her when she needs it. You remember that and you will be just fine," Jordan said and then walked away. Before Dylan could apologize, Chris announced over the intercom, "Contestants, get ready for your next challenge in Austrailia! Put on your bathing suits and get ready to go diving"

All of the veterans were in their usual bathing suits. Addie had her white two piece, Dylan had black trunks on, Judd had yellow trunks, Piper had a yellow two piece, Colton had red trunks, Jennifer had a black and white two piece, and then Madison was in a blue two piece.

"Alright, for this challenge, both teams will race in these row boats and then pick a guy and a girl. From there, the chosen contestants will have to put on a merman and mermaid costumes that are in those bouys and dive deep into the reef and find the treasure chest. The winning team will fly first class and the losing team will send someone home. GO!" Chris said as he blew the blow horn.

The contestants were rowing in the their boats and then Heather got this idea. "Every one, bump into the newbies' boat!" she said and the team agreed. They purposely rowed their boat to smack the opponents team boat. "Hey! Two can play at that game, come on. Let's do the same to theirs," said Judd taking the lead and his team was confused. "You're not the team captain, so you can't boss us around," said Madison glaring at him. Judd just glared back and then his team finally caved in and did what he had asked.

Confessionals-  
>Madison- Who does Judd think he is? Going around and doing Addie's job. Although, she should have acted when the veterans rammed our boat. Either way, we need to do something and not try to get back at them<p>

Addie- I'm not stupid. I'm letting Judd take the lead. Everyone knows that if the team loses, then the one who took charge is the one going home. Today, if we lose, that person will be Judd

Judd- I'm so happy to be taking the lead on this challenge. I think that when we get to the buoys, it'll be me and Madison to do it. As much as I despise her, we need to win the next challenge and she's an excellent swimmer.

The teams both get there at the same time. The veterans were bickering at who would be the ones in the suits. "I think I should be the mermaid because I'm the most athletic here. So that way, me and a really athletic guy can work together and win this challenge," said Sky. The team actually agreed for the first time and now it was time to pick a guy to wear the merman suit. Dave was just sitting in the boat and looking over at Madison. Trent gently walked over so that he didn't rock the boat. "I know you really like her, but her blushing could've been a coincidence," he said. Dave looked at him like he had two heads, "I really doubt that. But I really don't know. She could just dispose me and go for another guy like Alejandro or someone else," he said as he just kept staring at Madison. "I'll be the merman, because I know I am faster in water than most people here," said Alejandro. The team nodded and Sky and Alejandro went to put on the outfits.

With the newbies, the team was trying to suggest that Addie do the challenge. "I think Addie would be great for the mermaid," said Piper. Addie just shook her head no. "If I put on that tail, it will hurt my ankle even worse," she said as she held her ankle. Dylan stepped in and said, "She's right. She doesn't want to hurt anymore than what she is. We need a string swimmer who isn't afraid to swim down deep and work with our so called leader Judd." Addie looked at him and was amazed that Dylan actually stood up for her. Judd was just smiling ear to ear. Madison perked up when she heard that they needed a strong swimmer.

Confessionals-  
>Madison- This is perfect! I can show how strong I am to my abusive ex and show my team what I can contribute to the game<p>

"I'll do it! I'm from Hawaii afterall. That's the state with many waves and I do deep sea diving every so often there," said a very excited Madison. "Okay well hurry up before the veterans get a big lead," said Colton then Judd and Madison went to change into the outfits.

All four of them were in their mermaid and merman costumes. Plus, Chris was happy enough to leave a device that they put on their mouth so that they can breathe underwater. They all dive in at the same time. Immediately, they all started to fight underwater except for Madison who was focused on the challenge.

Confessionals-  
>Madison- This reef is absolutely gorgeous! I'm so happy that I wanted to do this challenge. I just wish that those three would stop fighting and try to win the challenge<p>

Up above, Chris was in a boat with all of his interns and his daughter. "Craig, put the anchor over to stop the boat," he said and Craig did as told. What Criag didn't know is that his foot was caught on the rope. When he threw the anchor, he ended up falling over the edge and fell down to the bottom of the reef.

Madison was swimming next to Judd after he stopped fighting with Alejandro and Sky. As they were close to the treasure chest, Madison had seen something that looked like a person that she has met before. She looked and saw that it was Craig. Madison had to think, was she going to leave him drowning or rescue him? She thought about it and decided that she was going to rescue him. She swam towards him and untied the rope and swam his to shore.

Addie was talking with Dylan and then she saw Madison come up to shore. Mackenzie saw this too and realized that she was swimming to shore and didn't have the treasure chest. Madison got to the shore and knew that there was one thing she needed to do. She remembered her medical internship so she did the kiss of life. "Come on Craig! Wake up!" she said as she pushed his chest. He coughed and Madison was relieved. Craig opened his eyes and saw Madison, "Thanks for saving me." "It was no problem at all," she said as she smiled at him. Dave saw the whole thing from the veterans boat.

Confessionals-  
>Dave- I can't believe that Madison kissed that intern. I told Trent that she could have fallen for another guy and just forget about me<p>

Madison- I know that I may have cost our team the win, but then again, Judd will look like the bad guy for not saving Craig. I'm just so happy that he is well and that I can still talk to him. It's not that I like him why would someone say that *laughs nervously*

Craig- Oh Wow! My 1st Kiss! And with a Mermaid, no less! Just... Wow!

Mackenzie- That was so great of Madison to give up the chance of winning and save a really great guy. Sometimes, I wish that I could find a guy who would do that for me

Addie- Why would Madison make our team lose? Unless it wasn't on purpose, but it wasn't because I saw her saving the life of the intern whereas Judd didn't. That makes me think about how some people on this team thinks

Underwater, Judd was grabbing the treasure chest but then Alejandro and Sky came and knocked him out of the way and then they grabbed the chest. Alejandro held the chest out of the water. "Team Veterans win this challenge and gets to fly first class to our next destination," announced Chris as all of the newbies groaned and everyone got on the plane.

With Addie, Dylan, and Madison  
>Addie was using crutches now and then sat down next to Madison to talk to her. "Madison, did you purposely lose the challenge or not? What happened that made you leave Judd and cost us the chall-" she said as she was interrupted by Madison. "Answer me this, would you have risked the challenge or your life for Link or Dylan? Then understand why I did what I did," said Madison and then she left the room. Addie and Dylan looked at each other and then looked away. "Well would you?" asked a very curious Dylan. Addie's face was then flushed. "Well yeah I would because you are my best friend," she said. Jordan walked in as soon as Dylan walked out.<p>

"So you would risk your life for anyone? Including me?" asked Jordan. Addie kind of blushed but hid it behind her long hair. "Of course I would. You're my friend and I would do anything for a friend," she said. Jordan could tell that something was up but he didn't want to bother her. He placed his hand on hers, "You know, if there is anything that you need to get off of your shoulders you can always tell me okay?" said Jordan. He got up, kissed her on top of her head and left. She looked confused as of why he did that. "All newbies report to the elimination ceremony," announced Chris over the intercom.

At the newbies ceremony  
>All of them were sitting next to each other waiting for Chris to come. Addie decided that she needed to tell a few of the team members that Judd didn't care enough to save Craig from drowning. She leaned over to Piper and Jennifer and told them about earlier during the challenge. Chris finally showed up before she could tell anyone else.<p>

"Welcome losers! This is the elimination ceremony. Over there is the area of voting. Just go and write the name of the person you want to see jump out of the plane. Jennifer, we will start with you," he said as the country girl got up and headed over to the voting area.

Voting area camera*

Jennifer wrote down a name, "This is for being a selfish jerk during the challenge"

Dylan went to write a name down, "I believe what Madison said and took it to deep though"

Addie crutched over and wrote a name on the paper, "I hope you're happy with yourself"

Judd walked over and furiously wrote a name down, "Thanks for costing us the challenge"

Piper went over and wrote the name down on the paper, "Way to go, hope you are happier at home"

Colton highfived Piper and then went to write a name, "Harsh what you did today"

Madison finally went to vote, "You need to go because you do not understand the reason why I did what I did"

Chris grabbed the box and counted all of the votes. He then stood there and said, "If you receive a caramel apple, you are safe. The people who are safe with no votes against them are... Addie, Piper, Jennifer, Colton, and Dylan!" they all got a caramel apple.

"Madison and Judd you both are here because you both did the challenge and lost it. The person who is safe is...

Madison! Judd, you are going home," said Chris as he threw Madison the apple.

Judd was furious. "Why are you guys voting me off? She is the one who abandoned me and left me to fight of Hispanic boy and over athletic chic!" said Judd yelling at his team. "You know maybe if you weren't such a selfish jerk, th-" Jenn started to say but then Judd stopped her by kissing her. She pushed him away, "What the heck was that for!?" she asked as she wiped her mouth. Judd smiled and then said, "I've wanted to do that since I laid my eyes on you." Jennifer turned around and just ignored him. Madison came up and slapped him in the face, "I think that you are a jerk because you wouldn't save Craig from drowning to death. So here's my goodbye gift to you," she said as she gave Judd the parachute and then pushed him out the plane and walked off.

After the ceremony, Hunter and Josiah were celebrating in the cargo hold. "Yes! That was too easy!" said Hunter. "Yeah and now it's between you and I to get with Jennifer. May the best intern win," Josiah said as they both shook hands.

Confessionals-  
>Hunter- I didn't expect Judd to go so quick but it's great! Now I need to do something that will make Chris fire Josiah and that will leave me to get Jenn to like me<p>

Josiah- What he doesn't know is that I'm Jenn's ex. I just have a different look than when she last saw me. Plus, I know what she likes and that will let me have the upper hand.

"Well that was an exciting ceremony. Find out if Hunter or Josiah will get with Jenn. Will Dave just forget about Madison? And will I ever get my daughter to be more like me? Find out where we head next time on Total Drama Veterans vs Newbies!" Chris said signing off.

**Thanks so much for waiting on this chapter! This was a fun challenge to write and I hope to continue. Vote on my profile on what team you would like to see lose next time and review what you thought of it~TotalDramaGirl01**


End file.
